


Inhibitions

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, use of machinery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Some of the things that squick Massu out are also the things that turn him on the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Inhibitions  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Yamapi/Massu  
**Warnings:** PWP, bondage, rimming, use of machinery  
**Summary:** Some of the things that squick Massu out are also the things that turn him on the most.  
**Notes:** ...yeah. I think I need to go back and edit my answer to that "that's wrong, even for you" question on the writing meme.

 

Yamapi likes getting Massu dirty. It's Massu-specific—nobody reacts quite the way Massu does to getting dirty. At least, not without doing things Yamapi isn't comfortable with. But Massu finds the normal mechanics of sex to be pretty disgusting.

It took a while for Yamapi to discover that Massu is also turned on by being made to do things that gross him out.

Massu looks up at him with anticipation, already tense and partially hard from having to kneel naked on the floor, as Yamapi fastens the collar around his neck and whimpers as Yamapi winds rope around his limbs, tying wrist to thigh to ankle on each side. He doesn't protest, even when Yamapi presses a gag to his lips after one last kiss, just closes his eyes and opens his mouth.

Yamapi leaves him like that for a moment while he grabs spare pillows from the linen closet. He plops the pillows on the floor in front of Massu, guiding him gently to lean forward so that his chest rests on them, with his knees to either side. It leaves his ass sticking out nicely, and Yamapi gives it a light smack before settling behind Massu.

He kisses his way down Massu's spine slowly, throwing in a few long licks to hint at what he's about to do. From the way Massu whimpers and squirms, the message has gotten across. He grins and runs his hands up Massu's thighs, then rests them firmly on Massu's hips to hold them in place as he presses a soft kiss to one cheek. Massu's hips jerk in his hands. He's nearly trembling as Yamapi pulls his cheeks apart and blows lightly at the pucker. Running his tongue over the pucker gets him a long whine. He does it again and again, sliding his fingers teasingly over the skin along with his tongue until Massu is definitely trembling.

The first time he did this to Massu, he'd had to interrupt a lecture on hepatitis to ask if Massu wanted him to stop doing it or not. The answer had been a shaky "no".

He reaches for the lube, but he gets a better idea and unties one of Massu's hands first. Coating the fingers with lube, he tells Massu to prep himself. Massu groans and shudders, but hesitantly slides the hand back. Once there he hesitates again, and Yamapi nudges one finger in to get him started. He leans down to lick gently around the finger as Massu moves it gingerly in and out. Massu moans when Yamapi slides one of his own fingers in to join Massu's, still licking around them.

It's a bit difficult to coordinate their fingers into a proper scissoring motion, but eventually they get Massu stretched. Yamapi reties Massu's wrist, wipes his hand on Massu's thigh (mostly for the effect), and gets up. Massu twists around to watch him, eyes widening slightly at what he digs out of the closet.

He sets the machine on the floor behind Massu and guides the head of the dildo attached to it into Massu before switching it on. The toy starts moving in and out, set to a moderate speed. Massu squirms and moans, twisting his hands around in the bindings like he wants to do something with them.

Machine in place, Yamapi sits on the floor in front of Massu to watch for a bit. There's already a tiny pool of drool on the floor (he'd once tried to get Massu to lick his own drool off the floor—it was worth it just for the reassurance that Massu _did_ know how to say no). He pulls Massu's chin up to look at his face and finds that the drool has mostly gone down one cheek from the way Massu has been hanging his head. Smiling, he slides a finger through the mess to remind Massu that it's there. Massu groans, squeezing his eyes shut. His body rocks slightly from the thrusts of the machine.

The gag comes off so that Yamapi can kiss him, forcefully thrusting his tongue into Massu's mouth. He knows Massu remembers where it's been, and Massu's eyes squeeze shut in a wince, but he kisses back, sucking on Yamapi's tongue like it's something else. The angle is all wrong for kissing, and eventually Yamapi gives up because his neck is sore.

Sitting back on his heels, he opens his pants and pulls out his cock and strokes it. He rubs the tip against Massu's cheek, leaving a trail of precome there. Massu groans and twists his head away, but Yamapi grabs his hair and pulls him back, pressing the head of his cock to Massu's plush lower lip. "Suck it."

Massu obeys, gives him a few licks before taking Yamapi in his mouth and sucking. It's a bit awkward (and messy), with Massu's hands tied—Yamapi falls out of his mouth once or twice when he tries to bob his head—but it just turns Yamapi on more, watching Massu struggle to suck his cock. He wraps a hand around the base and jerks slowly as Massu works, calm and in control to Massu's desperate and sloppy.

Massu only gets more desperate and sloppy as the machine keeps fucking him. He squirms around and wriggles, obviously in need of something to rub against, but the pillows are just out of reach. The way he moans around Yamapi's cock feels great, but his mouth slows, his focus obviously lost as he pushes back against the toy. Eventually, Yamapi gives up and pulls out of Massu's mouth, tugging the pillow out from beneath him in retaliation. He keeps a hand on Massu's shoulder to keep him from banging his head on the floor, lowers him gently.

One cheek on the floor, Massu looks up at him with hooded eyes, panting. He looks one good jerk away from coming, so Yamapi gets up and turns off the machine, pushing it out of the way. He retrieves the lube from the floor and slicks his cock with it before grabbing Massu's hip and pressing his cock between his cheeks. He can't resist one last tease, asking Massu if he wants it, and it's worth it for the way Massu gasps out a "please."

He pushes in quickly, lets his hips rest against Massu's plush bottom for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in. Massu moans loudly, keeps moaning as Yamapi pounds into him, less in control now than he'd like to admit.

Still, there's nothing Massu can do but take it and moan and try to push back against Yamapi. He jerks his wrists against the ropes every time Yamapi finds his prostate, but he can't reach anything. It's empowering, having someone as muscular as Massu so vulnerable. It makes Yamapi want to drag it out, but at the same time he knows he can't last.

He comes hard, holding Massu's hips still as he does, making Massu shudder and squirm. He pulls out and replaces his cock with his fingers, toys with the mess he's left while he wraps a hand around Massu's cock and pulls him off.

Massu comes quietly into Yamapi's hand, his whole body jerking. Yamapi wipes the hand in Massu's hair and grins when Massu glares at him. After undoing the bindings, he helps Massu stand up and leads him to the sink and the mouthwash.

Spitting out the mouthwash, Massu gives Yamapi one of those blinding grins, messy hair and face making the normally innocent grin look filthy. Yamapi grins back and tugs him into the shower, where he cleans off the mess they've made until Massu sags back against him in satisfaction. They snuggle in bed after, Yamapi kissing Massu gently, more for his own reassurance than Massu's.

FIN. HAPPY NEW YEAR? :Db


End file.
